K'nuckleheads
by Critterz11
Summary: When Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles find a bunch of small, sugar-hungry creatures with an uncanny likeliness in appearance, they are willing to offer out on satisfying their sweet teeth.


Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles rushed as frantic they could, among the fear and panic of a hollering shrill that bounded across the trail they were running on. The burdened bum of a pirate and the adventurous young boy who looked upon him had seeked expedition on this strange, tropical island in hopes to find something sweet to enjoy, even the slightest minim of sugar would sustain from stomach-aches on munching down fruits and raw fish for days.

"What are we going to do, cap'n?" Flapjack questioned, frantically racing ahead in fear of whatever monstrous being was hollering in the undergrowth.

K'nuckles pondered. "One thing boy we can do..." he cried, bumbling "Keep running!" Flapjack didn't question K'nuckles suggestion as they seeked out a quiet hollow grove to hide in. They sat aside the mossy thicket, a bog lined of rocks and mucky plants, keeping quiet.

"I'll keep an eye out, cap'n" Flapjack insisted, whispering. He peeked out from an opening in the grove's entrance to see what was lurking out there. "Seems quiet...a bit eerily too quiet though." He added, taking a chance to draw attention by throwing a small pebble out into the open. A rustle came from the nearby shrub upon the pebble landing in the dust, as a quirky creature walked out of the shadows. Indeed it was peculiar, but Flapjack couldn't help but smirk a bit in whimsy.

"What's so funny, boy?" K'nuckles questioned as he pushed Flapjack aside to take a peek himself. Out in the clearing, he caught a look oof what "it" was. What it really was a small creature, stout and pudgy with a prescene just alike to one of K'nuckles' own. It had a bald, blue head with a bulbous, goofy orange nose and unkempt teeth.

"It's like a little version of you, cap'n" Flapjack chuckled.

"Indeed. Seems uncanny actually, Flap." K'nuckles added. Noticing the creature seemed quite docile, the two both walked out of their hiding place in hopes not to draw any sorts of provoking attention. The creature kept sniffing the pebble, taking it in its claws and whiffing it over under its snout. It took a slight munch out of the stone, then hacked and sputtered out bits of sand in distaste.

"No candy-candy no-no!" The creature spoke, broken in manner but understandable. Flapjack approached with curious ease, which caused the creature to look at him, perplexed.

"Don't worry friend I won't hurt you." Flapjack said, offering his hand gently. The creature took it in its grasp softly, feeling welcomed and warmed of reassurance. "I just find it kind of funny how much you look like my best friend, Captain K'nuckles..." he added. K'nuckles wearily watched from the bushes, not wanting Flap to draw the oddball's attention on him.

The creature continued to race around, now looking at K'nuckles. "Candy! Candy!" it hollered playfully and with quite a voice. K'nuckles tried to fend off as best as he could, but his brought down by the creature's attempt of offering a slight hug. It snickered and snorted  
playfully.

"You big one!" It added.

"A big what?" K'nuckles questioned. Just then, more of the squat, stout creatures began showing up.

"Biggest head of them all." They shrilled, playfully. "You our master, we wait a long time for a big one to lead us." K'nuckles found himself being hauled up in honor of these little weird creatures.

"Flap...A little help?" K'nuckles questioned. Flapjack came to the idea these creatures were esteemed in K'nuckles' prescence because of their similarity in appearance and attitude.

"It's just like when Bubbie told me sometimes whales lead their pods across the ocean." Flapjack explained. "You're the big one to all these little guys around. They admire you, cap'n." He added, following along.

"So...I'm like their king?" K'nuckles insisted, smirking. "I guess that'd be kind of cool. And they want candy as well!" The creatures dropped K'nuckles down, then directed to speaking at him.

'"You know where candy is? Candy we want?" One of the creatures asked. The others nodded along.

"Me and the boy here have been on this island so long we're deprived for a taste of sugary sweetness ourselves." K'nuckles muttered, looking down sadly. Some of the creatures began to cry, in response.

Flapjack then had a bright idea. "Wait!" He insisted. "If we could work together, maybe we could get you guys to come with us and get some candy, and sugar. There's plenty of it back home in Stormalong where we came from."

"Storm-a-long?" One of the creatures tried to enounce. "Okay, we help. But hopes lots of good candy!" Flapjack and K'nuckles assured with smirks and smiles that everyone would get their fill.

"So, we make a raft or-" K'nuckles began to ponder. Though to his surprise, the creatures began to work all apart on the issues as a team. They rammed and clawed down lumber from towering trees, using vines to suspend and bind together ropes. They snatched the captain's coat to use as a sail upon the branchy mast.

Using their might, the creatures hauled the ship from the shores and onto sea. They cheered as they leaped about in celebration, hopping around and upon K'nuckles.

"So, Flap? We gonna keep these guys as like pets or..." K'nuckles wondered. He welcomed their esteem and admirable desire to look upon them.

"I think we'll just let 'em get some candy into their guts first, and then go from their." Flapjack added, playfully teasing one of the creatures in delight. It chuckled in return as he softly tickled its head.

Back at Stormalong, the many little K'nuckles-looking creatures celebrated in delight as they chugged down on sugary sweets in delight. Most of the others just look astonished or bewildered in shock, but it was nothing if just a chuckle for K'nuckles himself.

"I could get used to a bunch of good-looking, candy-munching pals like this!" K'nuckles added, helping himself to another round of candy in his mug.

"Heh...Agreed there, cap'n!" Flapjack added, playing around with a creature that squatted happily and sat upon his lap. "Bunch of little...candy-loving K'nuckleheads!" He chuckled.


End file.
